Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device for enhancing reliability of thin film transistors.
Discussion of the Related Art
As the times advance to the information-oriented society, flat panel display (FPD) devices which have good characteristics such as thin profile, lightness, and low power consumption are increasing in importance. Examples of FPD devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting display devices, etc. Recently, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices are also being widely used as one type of FPD device.
In the flat panel display devices, LCD devices and organic light emitting display devices including a thin film transistor (TFT) have advantageous properties in resolution, color display, and image quality, and thus are commercialized as display devices for notebook computers, tablet computers, and desktop computers.
In particular, organic light emitting display devices are self-emitting devices, and have low power consumption, a fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle. Therefore, organic light emitting display devices are attracting much attention as next-generation flat panel display devices.
A related art organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting display panel, a timing controller, a gate driver, and a data driver. A plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines are provided in the organic light emitting display panel, and a plurality of emission parts are respectively provided in intersection areas of the gate lines and the data lines. The timing controller outputs a gate control signal for controlling a gate driver and a data control signal for controlling a data driver. The gate driver sequentially supplies a scan pulse to the gate lines in response to a gate control signal input from the timing controller. The data driver converts image data, input from the timing controller, into analog data voltages and supplies the analog data voltages to the data lines. The gate driver and the data driver are manufactured independently from the organic light emitting display panel and are connected to the gate lines and the data lines in a tape automated bonding (TAB) type.
However, when the gate driver and the data driver are separately manufactured and are connected to the display panel like the related art, a volume of the organic light emitting display device increases, and moreover, the weight of the display device increases. Therefore, recently, the organic light emitting display device is manufactured in a gate-in panel (GIP) structure where the gate driver is built into one side of the display panel. However, in the organic light emitting display device having the GIP structure, the characteristic of TFTs built into the gate driver is degraded due to hydrogen which penetrates through an outer side of the display panel. Also, reliability of a device is degraded due to hydrogen within the display panel.
The above-described background is possessed by the inventor of the application for deriving the invention, or is technology information that has been acquired in deriving the invention. The above-described background is not necessarily known technology disclosed to the general public before the application of the invention.